vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiei
Summary Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow"), also known as, ''Jaganshi Hiei ''(''Jaganshi is an epithet meaning "Master of the Evil Eye"), is a main character in the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho'' Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | 6-C, likely higher | 6-B Name: Hiei Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Fire Manipulation (High-Level) (his normal flames vaporized Bui’s steel battleaxe making them well over 3000°C or 5400°F hot and at the same time his dark flames are even hotter), clairvoyance, with his Jagan eye he has Telekinesis and can mind attack low-level opponents as well as having increased viewing range, Skilled swordsman, and Skilled hand-to-hand combatant Attack Potency: Large Building level (Almost as strong as Yusuke) | Town level (Destroyed around half the Dark Tournament Stadium’s steel roof) | Island level, likely higher | Country level (Almost equal to Yusuke Urameshi, absorbing the Kokuryūha would further increase his destructive capacity) Speed: Hypersonic (Blitzed Seiryu 16 times in an instant) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Landed a hit on Shinobu Sensui) | Massively Hypersonic (Mukuro commented that he was fast. Has consistently proven that he is one of the swiftest individuals in his reality) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class TJ (Superior to 80% Toguro) | At least Class PJ+ | At least Class EJ+ (Superior to Sensui) Durability: Large Building level (Almost as durable as Yusuke) | Town level (Absorbed his Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha attack and Bui was unable to do anything to him) | Island level, likely higher (Can tank punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Country level (Survived a punch from an enraged Mukuro, who is one of the strongest fighters in existence. However, he was incapacitated for an extended period) Stamina: Absolutely enormous, was able to use two Ensatsu Kokuryūha’s and remain conscious for a good while after, was also able to take on Yusuke and then proceed to battle Sensui not so long after (absorbing the Kokuryūha should increase his stamina levels) Range: Average Human with his sword, with attacks like Kokuryuuha can go up to several hundred meters Standard Equipment: His Katana Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, highly perceptive. Weakness: Arrogant sometimes, using the Kokuryūha causes Hiei to hibernate for a couple of hours. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Jagan Eye:' With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control weaker minds. demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to bind his foes and summon multiple dragons. '- Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha:' Also known as '''Dragon of the Darkness Flame', Hiei uses his yoki to lure the flames of Demon World and creates a dragon from it. The dragon is not only a projectile, it can be used as a nutritional supplement to amplify one's yoki. Initially, it would damage his arm to use the technique, but Hiei later perfected the technique. '- ''Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou:' Also known as '''Fist of the Mortal Flame', Hiei can channel the flames from Human World into his one or both of his fists. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities. * Flamethrower: The flame of the human world can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively), though it may have been an error in the coloration. '- ''Jaou Ensatsu Ken:' Also known as '''Sword of the Darkness Flame', Hiei can channel flames in order to forge a sword of fire. Black Dragon Wave: In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class energy levels. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. If one considers the movie canon, this is Hiei's most powerful attack (though the instance in which he uses it is not when he is S-Class). Black Dragon Wave is actually a more literal translation of Kokuryuuha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame). This technique wasn't given a different name in the Japanese version. Astral Projection: In the manga, Hiei demonstrates the ability to naturally separate his physical body with his spirit. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists